


渣攻声讨大会

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 沙雕
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: “可惜我是摩羯座”





	渣攻声讨大会

01

“你一天到晚抓着这些小事斤斤计较，有劲没劲，”刘昊然在沙发上坐下来，摘下脸上的黑框揉了揉两夜没合过的眼，终于露出一些疲惫的神色来，“如果不想在一起了，就分手吧。”

他没敢抬头去看吴磊的脸，他知道自己看到吴磊的眼睛就会心软。

“……好啊。”刘昊然听到这两个字心里猝然一惊，抬头看见吴磊眼周因为刚刚的争吵红了一圈，眼睛里滚烫的情绪却已经冷却下来了，不管是愤怒也好，是爱意也好——他神色平静，面无波澜，甚至还勾了个笑容出来，“那就分手吧。”

02

这些年里他们吵过很多次架，最严重的一次，吴磊甚至叫了搬家公司到家里来扬言要离家出走，最后还是被改签了航班连夜飞回来的刘昊然在家门口堵了个正着，一番“你无情你冷酷你无理取闹”“你才无情你才冷酷你才无理取闹”“我再无情再冷酷再无理取闹也不会比你更无情更冷酷更无理取闹”的拉锯之后，这次争吵最终以吴磊一个长达五分钟的眼眶泛泪的凝视分出了胜负，刘昊然心软得一塌糊涂地败下阵来，伸手摸了摸他头顶翘起来的呆毛，最后还是把人搂进了怀里，“……是我不对。”

但是从来没有人真的说过分手。好像一旦提过那两个字了，就意味着出现了什么真的是无法修复的裂痕——尽管他们都知道那裂痕从很早以前就真的存在，刘昊然想不明白为什么，吴磊也从来不愿意真正开诚布公地对他说。他们当然还很相爱，他也从来没想过要真的和吴磊分手——他惆怅地看着那枚他五个月前就预订好了的，他趁着这次去法国工作亲自从巴黎总店里取回来的戒指，想到他一早就兴冲冲地计划好的求婚计划，他在回程的航班上想了至少一百种吴磊可能会有的反应，唯独没料到他连戒指都还没拿出来，他们就分手了。

他两天两夜没有合过眼，明明困得要死又累的要命，这会儿却一点睡意也没有了。他对着手机犹豫了足足一个小时，一月份的北京冷的要命，更不要说现在还是凌晨两点——吴磊摔门出去的时候只穿了外套，口罩帽子围巾全都还放在玄关，也不知道他冷不冷，会不会被记者拍到——刘昊然被自己的想象搞得心烦意乱，最后还是把号码拨了出去，果不其然地，对方关机了。

这也是吴磊的惯用伎俩——每次吵了架就玩消失，微信不回，电话关机，让刘昊然满北京城地找他仿佛是某种令他乐在其中的小游戏。

刘昊然心里的愧疚和恻隐被怒火烧得一干二净，他把手机摔在沙发上，起身打开酒柜——里面空空如也，仿佛一张咧着的嘲笑他的嘴。他用力地揉了揉脸，自嘲地笑了一声——连酒柜都和吴磊同仇敌忾地和他作对。

到了这一刻，刘昊然心里已经不只是疲倦或者伤感，他是非常真情实感地生气了——所以收到张一山发过来的“快来把你家小朋友领走”的时候，他很有脾气地干脆利落地回过去两个字：“不去。”甚至特意在结尾打上了句号，以强调自己生硬的语气。

张一山回了条语音过来：“我靠，算哥求你行不行，吴磊快把我这的库存给喝空了……看着挺乖一小朋友，发起酒疯来怎么这么可怕，刚刚还非要上台唱歌，你听听这唱的都是什么……”说到这里的时候张一山也许是把手机往旁边偏了偏，他听见背景里确实是吴磊变了调的声音在声嘶力竭地嚎着“人生已经太匆匆，我好害怕总是泪眼朦胧……”

“也得亏我这今天不对外开放，”张一山又发过来一条语音，“不然我看他怕是要上明天热搜头条。”

刘昊然：不去  
这次没有打上句号，就说明态度已经没有那么坚决。

张一山再接再厉：“那你可别怪哥没跟你说啊，我刚刚已经看到三个人过来跟他搭讪了，全是圈子里的大亨名导和巨头。”

 

五分钟后他收到刘昊然的回复：“我二十分钟到。”

03

他一推开酒吧的门，就看见已经醉成一滩泥的吴磊趴在吧台上，面前垒着七八个空了的酒杯。他走近了，看见吴磊一张小脸红的像煮熟的龙虾，一双大眼睛半睁半合，仿佛困得睁不开了似的。他的刘海被汗浸湿了，软软地趴在额前，让他看起来比实际年龄少了个七八岁，就像个还没成年的青少年。

刘昊然看他这个样子，心里仅剩的那点气也烟消云散了。

“你都给他喝了什么，能醉成这个样子。”刘昊然摸了摸吴磊的头发，抬头去瞪吧台前的张一山。  
“你别冤枉我，”张一山双手举起以示清白，“主管刚刚看吴磊发酒疯发的恐怖，才打电话把我叫来的。他那平时不沾酒的人，一口气点八杯长岛冰茶，现在还能活着已经不错了。”

刘昊然嘴角抽搐了一下，俯下身轻轻摇了摇吴磊，“磊磊，磊磊，”他声音很轻，“走吧，我们回家了。”  
吴磊醉眼朦胧地抬头看了来人一眼，努力地辨认出了刘昊然的脸，一下子就炸毛了，“滚开！谁要跟你回家！”他晕的七荤八素也没忘恶狠狠地补充一句，“我们已经分手了！”

张一山慢条斯理地擦着一尘不染的酒杯，竖着耳朵等着听好戏。

“你认错人了，我不是刘昊然，”刘昊然脸不红心不跳地鬼扯，一脸正气，“我叫秦风。”

张一山：？？？你哄鬼呢？？？？

“哦，”吴磊努力睁着眼睛，认真地端详了他片刻，然后非常配合地点点头，“怪不得你和刘昊然那个混蛋长得那么像。”

张一山：？？？？？？

吴磊仿佛又思考了一会儿，伸手抓住刘昊然的衣襟，表情非常认真：“那你认识小凤吗？”

张一山：……………………  
九五后，真的很能玩。  
老了老了。

04

“我男朋友，不对现在是前男友了，”吴磊醉醺醺地摇晃着酒杯里加了冰块的柠檬水，像干威士忌那样豪放地一饮而尽，还不忘像被酒精呛到那样皱了一下眉，“是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，负心汉，”他皱着脸想了一会儿，灵光一现捕捉到一个前两天刚在网上看到的新词，“渣攻！”

刘昊然余光瞄到张一山努力憋笑的表情，咬着牙在桌下攥紧了拳头，脸上依然摆出一副虚心求教的纯良表情：“能具体说说他渣在哪吗？”  
“他……欸不对，”吴磊打了个酒嗝，眯着眼睛伸手过来捏了捏他的脸，“你不是秦风吗，你怎么不结巴了？”

“一、一激动，说、说话就顺畅了，”刘昊然没想到吴磊这么严格，赶紧切换角色结巴了起来，“为、为什么说你男朋友是个混、混蛋啊？”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”张一山这会儿是真的憋不住了，捂着肚子蹲在吧台地下笑得直不起腰。沉迷角色扮演的两个人并没有理会他，吴磊掰着手指开始历数刘昊然的罪状：

“他洗完澡不收拾浴室、邋里邋遢不讲卫生，自己不吃榴莲也不让我吃，钢铁直男（张一山：？？？）不会哄人不会说情话，一跟我吵架就做饭的时候偷摸着往菜里掺绿豆排骨汤里放枸杞，一发起情来不分时间场合，在床上还非逼着我叫哥……这些事我就都不说了，当时没谈恋爱的时候说的好听，又要给我摘星星又是我的猩猩的，追到手了就不是那么回事了！拍一部戏传一次绯闻就算了，还天天一副跟谁都哥俩好的样子，当时追我的时候我就该看出来的，真是瞎了眼！”

他把酒杯啪地往吧台一拍，“再来一杯！”

张一山津津有味仿佛在听故事会，乐不颠儿地给杯子里又注满了新鲜的柠檬水。

刘昊然心虚：“也、也没有每一部都传、传吧？”

“怎么没有！上次他去拍那个什么什么古装，拍完一片风平浪静的，我还说这次终于有进步了，结果你猜怎么着，第二天又上热搜了！”吴磊气呼呼地又灌了半杯柠檬水，“这都算了，刚在一起的时候节目上人家问他选他绯闻女友还是选我，人家没半点犹豫地就选绯闻女友去了！我守着零点给他发个生日祝福，就回他师兄不回我，我不要面子的啊！跟他一群兄弟去看电影也能看出cp感来，人家多大个人了，看个吻戏还轮得到他颠颠儿地去给人家捂眼睛……他自己十七岁的时候已经在节目后台堵着我要微信了！”

张一山的狂笑声惊天动地，刘昊然脸上一阵红一阵白，一席话说下来连他都觉得自己的恶劣行径简直罄竹难书，是十恶不赦的渣男没跑了。

他态度诚恳地检讨：“是、是挺渣的。”

张一山实在看不下去，决心看在多年兄弟情分上帮刘昊然一把，“那他这么渣，你干嘛还不跟他分手啊？”

“谁说我不跟他分手！这不就分了吗！”吴磊手一拍桌子，眼睛瞪得又圆又大，那样子刘昊然几乎要以为他已经醒酒了，结果下一秒他气势全无，肩膀软软地塌下来，一张脸又皱了起来，“……可是我现在后悔了。”

05

“其实想想他对我还是挺好的，每次出差都给我带礼物，还送了我好多钢铁侠手办，”吴磊蔫不拉几地喃喃自语，“做饭虽然难吃了点吧，至少能帮我减肥啊……每次吵架，虽然他总不明白我在气些什么，还是很有耐心地哄我，自己面子拉不下来跟我讲话，还扮成他演过的角色，傻不傻。”

“他怎么就是不明白，”吴磊鼻子一皱，一滴眼泪吧唧掉进面前的杯子里，“我只是想做最特别的那一个而已。”

刘昊然被吴磊哭得心都要化了，内心的震动自责和张一山“啧啧啧你这个渣男”的批判目光的双重压力他几乎想当场跪下放血谢罪。

“你前男友说他后悔了，”他塌着一双狗狗眼，委屈巴巴地看着吴磊，“他说他不想分手。”

 

“他想跟你结婚，你愿不愿意？”

06

吴磊睁开眼睛的一瞬间感到自己头痛欲裂，那感觉就像有人开着大卡车从他的太阳穴上碾了个五六遍似的。旁边刘昊然还没醒，手臂箍在他腰上把他搂的死紧，吴磊刚想像平时一样凑过去亲亲他的脸，昨晚的争吵忽然涌上心头，他抬腿一脚踹在刘昊然身上，没好气地说：“滚下去！”

刘昊然睡梦里被踹醒，全当他是在闹起床气，侧过脸去亲了亲他的嘴唇，有气无力：“……别闹，让我再睡会儿……”

吴磊炸毛：“我们还在分手呢！我还没说要跟你和好！”

刘昊然半梦半醒睡眼朦胧地看了他一眼，牵起吴磊放在被子外面的手举到他面前：“我们现在不是分手可以解决的关系了。”

吴磊看着无名指上亮晶晶的玩意，整个人傻眼。

刘昊然又凑过去亲了亲他，笑得非常灿烂：“要离婚才行了。”

全文完


End file.
